Escapismo
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • One-shot – “Era somente disso que eles precisavam: uma válvula de escape...” – Draco/Ginny – Presente para a Swiit Dawn •


_Gatos não voam, nuvens não são feitas de algodão e eu não me chamo J. K. Howling. É, a vida é bela._

* * *

-

**Escapismo**

-

Nos corredores escuros de Hogwarts, nas noites frias e solitárias, enquanto todos dormiam, eles agiam.

Descobriram-se uma noite, por acaso. Os dois transitavam pelos corredores, olhando para todos os lados, temendo que alguém os descobrisse fora de seus dormitórios. Naquela primeira noite, trocaram comentários maldosos. Mas, mesmo assim, a cumplicidade havia surgido, sem que eles se dessem conta.

E, no dia seguinte, agiram como se nada estranho houvesse acontecido.

Na noite seguinte lá estavam eles novamente, no mesmo lugar, questionando-se sobre o motivo da não delação. Não houve uma resposta que fosse satisfatória.

"_Eu esqueci, Weasley."_

"_Não achei que fosse importante, Malfoy."_

Aos poucos, os diálogos – ainda recheados de frases com duplo sentido, com ofensas camufladas – evoluíam. Passaram a falar sobre coisas que ambos consideravam idiotas, mas que sabiam ser melhor que palavras azedas. Principalmente enquanto dividiam por uns instantes o mesmo medo, o mesmo segredo.

Nunca descobriram o que o outro fazia acordado tão tarde da noite. Não faziam idéia do que seria tão importante para o outro a ponto de arriscarem-se em uma aventura que poderia não acabar da melhor forma.

Nem importava – ou pelo menos passou a não importar – para falar a verdade.

À medida que os dias e as noites passavam, as coisas entre eles melhoravam, evoluía. E certo dia – talvez ele só quisesse silenciá-la sem ter que usar um feitiço ao colocar uma de suas mãos frias sobre a boca dela a fim de evitar que fossem descobertos – as conversas cessaram, a mão foi substituída pelos lábios dele tão frios quanto suas mãos, que foram repousar levemente, por hora, sobre a cintura dela, que pouco ou nada fez para pará-lo.

Não era como se se amassem. Tampouco se odiavam por completo. Aqueles encontros à noite acabaram por tornarem-se suas válvulas de escape daquele mundo sombrio, onde não havia tantos motivos para se viver. Onde o Lord das Trevas queria reinar, tornar-se soberano absoluto. Onde muitos morreriam.

E quando as mãos dele a puxavam para que ele pudesse tê-la mais perto, quando as mãos dela seguravam fortemente os cabelos loiros dele para beijá-lo com mais ardor, quando os dois sentiam o calor que emanava de seus corpos, quando a adrenalina percorria seus sangues por aqueles ser de algum modo proibido, tudo _realmente_ desaparecia. Exatamente como eles sonhavam que acontecesse.

Não havia mais nada que pudesse atrapalhá-los – exceto, talvez, serem pegos por Filch, claro.

E quando aquilo acabasse, quando os espinhos estivessem cravados tão fundo que só lhes restasse a dor silenciosa da solidão, quando a guerra se instalasse e a morte fosse estar tão presente em suas vidas quanto seria possível, as lembranças seriam apenas pequenos "flashes" durante seus sonhos incoerentes de um tempo que não voltaria. Das mãos atrevidas que procuravam pelo corpo do outro, das vozes sussurradas proferindo ofensas ou atrevimentos, do calor que fluía.

As lágrimas talvez caíssem algum dia. Talvez ele sentisse falta do cheiro dos cabelos vermelhos dela. Talvez ela sentisse falta dos lábios sempre tão frios, tão prontos a soltar farpas sob a forma de palavras. Talvez eles morressem ou talvez eles não se vissem mais.

Mas o que mais os preocupava àquelas horas, era que um dia sua válvula de escape de repente não funcionasse mais.

Enquanto esse dia - onde todas as coisas acima listadas aconteceriam - não chegava, eles continuariam a se encontrar, a escaparem para longe sem sair do lugar, a serem cúmplices daquele segredo.

Pois uma porta de fuga como aquela que eles possuíam não poderia ser encontrada novamente de modo tão prazeroso.

-

-

-

**N/A:** Vai saber de onde eu tirei isso. Talvez eu tenha me inspirado um pouco na fic que a Tia Swiit me deu. Mas e daí? Essa fic é pra ela mesmo, acho que ela não vai se importar! =D [imagine um sorriso demente aqui].

Ok, deixando minhas brincadeiras idiotas de lado, eu queria dizer que eu queria ter feito dessa fic um angst, mas definitivamente eu acho que não consegui. Em todo caso, eu queria dizer que gostei do modo como ela saiu. Não que eu realmente tenha gostado dela de um modo geral [isso raramente acontece, ça va?]. E essa construção anterior ficou meio confusa, vai entender.

É isso! õ/

* Se eu tiver agradecimentos especiais a fazer, depois eu escrevo – eu escrevi esse treco e ainda não enviei pra uma beta =D [mais sorrisos dementes].

**N/A** **[Especial para a Swiit Dawn]:** Do mesmo modo agora eu digo: Essa fic TINHA que ser sua. Talvez tenha sido porque eu estava com vontade de escrever uma Draco/Ginny e acabei me inspirando depois que você ficou _très __content_ [ignore que eu estou aprendendo francês e estou com mania de falar algumas palavras pra fixar bem as aulas] por ter ganhado aquela fic SuiKa [com uma ruiva] que eu resolvi escrever essa [com outra ruiva] pra te dar de presente ATRASADO de aniversário! AEAE! Ela era pra estar menos atrasada [e não estaria tão atrasada se meu pc não tivesse pifado e eu não estivesse usando a internet da faculdade pra publicar isso], mas não deu!

Bom, melhor parar por aqui antes que as notas sejam maiores que a fic.

Espero que goste!! \o/


End file.
